Helping the Fellowship
by Tina101
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are thrown into Lothlorien by Professor Dumbledore and Gandalf the Grey to help the Fellowship destroy the Ring of Power. This causes the Weasley's great pain, not knowing where they are. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. A Harry Potter Intro

A Harry Potter Intro.

Ron Weasley rushed down the stairs from the Boy's Dormitory with a black backpack slung over his shoulder. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger was sitting in the Common Room, ready to leave. They were going with their best friend, Harry Potter, on a camping trip for a few days before Christmas. Hermione was busy reading _The Lord of the Rings_ books again. Ron didn't see why she would want to read the same muggle books over and over again.

"Hermione, you're not seriously reading that again," Ron asked, sitting down next to her.

"What if I am?" she snapped back.

"You read them every year. You even had to get all three books in one so you wouldn't leave a book at home." Hermione rolled her eyes, and kept reading. When Ron didn't get a response, he tried to take the book away from her. Hermione retorted by hitting him with the book. Ron groaned, and fell back onto the couch again. Harry came down to find Hermione reading her book, and Ron reading the newspaper she had gotten him. It updated itself daily, so he wouldn't have to keep on buying copies of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Ready to go?" he asked the both of them. They looked up, and both put away their reading material.

"Sure," replied Ron. He handed Hermione her backpack, and then picked up his. Just as they were about to leave, Neville Longbottom came rushing into the Common Room.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry! Professor Dumbledore wants to see you all before you leave!" He announced. Harry moaned, but nodded. The trio left the Common Room, and went to the Head Master's office.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry asked, quietly when they entered his office. Professor Dumbledore motioned to the three seats in front of his desk, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats.

"Ah, yes. I have a request for you three. A good friend of mine as just died, and I need you three you guide his friends, so they can finish their task," Dumbledore explained.

"I'm sorry that your friend died, Professor," replied Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione. Would you three be up to the task?" he asked.

"Professor, as you know, we're going camping for a few days. We were leaving today with everyone else," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I know that Harry. You'll enjoy this quest, if that's what you want to call it, if you were going camping. It would mean a great deal to the both of us if you helped." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who both shrugged.

"Okay, Professor. We'll help you. What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"As I said, my friend has died, and he was leading a group of 9 on a quest. Your job is to help them complete their quest."

Ron asked, "What kind of quest?"

"It's complicated. All I can tell you, is that your knowledge, especially Miss Granger's will help you all. Is that clear. Your jobs are to help these people through the death of my friend, and then destroying evil."

"So it's like Voldemort? You have to kill the person?" Ron asked.

"Yes and no, Mr. Weasley. You'll see when you get there," explained Dumbledore.

"So, how do we get to wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"A special portkey," Dumbledore stood up, and motioned towards the old boot on the floor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to gather around the boot, but Dumbledore held Hermione back.

"I want you to give this to the man in charge of the group. You'll know who he is; his name will appear on the envelope when you get there." Hermione slipped the envelope into her robes, and took her place next to Ron. Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as she grabbed hold of the boot.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded. She was nervous, not knowing where they were going. Harry looked worried too, but they trusted Dumbledore, so things couldn't get that bad.

"Good luck you three," Dumbledore said. Then, the room began to spin, and Harry felt like he was being crushed. The spinning stopped, and Harry looked around. They were in some type grove. The trees were glowing a bluish-white, and the buildings were built into them. Hermione was staring at the envelope Professor Dumbledore had given her, wide eyed.

"What's wrong? Who's the envelope for?" Ron asked.

"It says, 'Lord Aragorn'. But that's not possible, Aragorn's from _The Lord of the Rings_ books," she paused. "Guys, where are we?"


	2. A Lord of the Rings Intro

2. A Lord of the Rings Intro.

Things were not looking good for the Fellowship. Gandalf was dead, and they were being taken to Lothlorien. Orcs were also in close pursuit. Gimli had told Frodo that the Lady of the Wood was an evil sorceress, and their chances of survival were slim. This did not help the hobbits feels any better. Aragorn walked in silence, ashamed that he couldn't protect the Fellowship for even the shortest amount of time. They stopped; they were in a grove of magical trees, much like Rivendell. The only difference was, they trees were a glowing blue and white, and the building were built into the trees. They stopped in a line on the bottom of a group of steps. There, at the top was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen.

"Where is Gandalf the Grey, for I much desire to speak with him," asked the elf next to the woman, who was Galadriel.

"…he has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said. Her voice was dream-like and mysterious. Everyone heard her voice inside their head, each hearing something different.

Later, Aragorn was arguing with one of the elves. Frodo didn't know who it was. They all looked the same to him. They were arguing in elvish, so nobody understood them. Everyone was still sad about the lose of Gandalf, even the elves. They were singing songs of mourning, and Legolas was too sad to translate the song, so the Fellowship was left to guess.

"Aragorn, there is nothing else I can tell you. The elves of Lorien can help you for a little while. The rest is up to someone else," Celeborn said in elvish.

"Who?" demanded Aragorn. Celeborn turned, and motioned for Aragorn to follow him. Reluctantly, Aragorn followed the elf to a secluded room. There, waiting, were three teenagers.


	3. The Quest

2. A Lord of the Rings Intro.

Things were not looking good for the Fellowship. Gandalf was dead, and they were being taken to Lothlorien. Orcs were also in close pursuit. Gimli had told Frodo that the Lady of the Wood was an evil sorceress, and their chances of survival were slim. This did not help the hobbits feels any better. Aragorn walked in silence, ashamed that he couldn't protect the Fellowship for even the shortest amount of time. They stopped; they were in a grove of magical trees, much like Rivendell. The only difference was, they trees were a glowing blue and white, and the building were built into the trees. They stopped in a line on the bottom of a group of steps. There, at the top was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen.

"Where is Gandalf the Grey, for I much desire to speak with him," asked the elf next to the woman, who was Galadriel.

"…he has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said. Her voice was dream-like and mysterious. Everyone heard her voice inside their head, each hearing something different.

Later, Aragorn was arguing with one of the elves. Frodo didn't know who it was. They all looked the same to him. They were arguing in elvish, so nobody understood them. Everyone was still sad about the lose of Gandalf, even the elves. They were singing songs of mourning, and Legolas was too sad to translate the song, so the Fellowship was left to guess.

"Aragorn, there is nothing else I can tell you. The elves of Lorien can help you for a little while. The rest is up to someone else," Celeborn said in elvish.

"Who?" demanded Aragorn. Celeborn turned, and motioned for Aragorn to follow him. Reluctantly, Aragorn followed the elf to a secluded room. There, waiting, were three teenagers.

Sorry Chapter 2 was so short, but it was needed. The chapters will get longer later as the story goes on.

3. The Quest 

"You are in Lothlorien, the house of Galadriel," said a mysterious voice from behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They spun around, and came face-to-face with an elf with blonde elf. "You were sent by Gandalf the Grey, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Welcome, then. We are not accustom to visitors, but you three are here for a purpose. I am Celeborn, helper of the Lady of the Wood," the elf said, and he bowed. The trio bowed in return, to show their respect.

"I am Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "And these are my friends, Harry Potter," she motioned towards Harry. "And Ron Weasley," she motioned towards Ron.

"We were sent here by the head master of our school to help on a quest. We weren't given any details, though," said Harry.

"Come, I will explain to you all what you will be doing," Celeborn said. He then led them over to a private room. They sat on low mats in a circle.

Celeborn spoke first, after what seemed like forever. His voice was low, and serious, telling the trio that whatever he said was important.

"Gandalf the Grey has fallen into the fires of Moria. You three have been sent here by him and your Professor, Professor Dumbledore to help what remains of the Fellowship to destroy the Ring of Power," he explained.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, looking very confused. "What is this Ring of Power?" Celeborn didn't look surprised; he knew that the people he was with weren't from Middle-Earth.

"The Ring of Power was created by the Dark Lord, Sauron thousands of years ago. In it, is his soul. Sauron was destroyed by Isildur, but his ring lived on. Now, the Fellowship of the Ring is on their way to Mordor, to Mt. Doom to throw the Ring into its fires. It is the only way the Ring can be destroyed," explained Celeborn. Hermione knew this story well; they were in _The Lord of the Rings_ books. She had to do all she could to stop herself from telling the story. It would be too dangerous for people to know that she knew what would happen next.

"So, these people are going to destroy a piece of _jewelry_?" Ron asked.

"It's more then a piece of jewelry."

Harry asked, "Who exactly is in the Fellowship?"

"Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriodoc Brandybuck of the Shire. They are hobbits, or halflings. Legolas Greenleaf, elven Prince of Mirkwood. Gimli son of Gloin, a dwarf. Boromir son of Denethor, and Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the Gondor throne, both men. Gandalf the Grey was with them, until his death. He was a wizard, and their guide," replied Celeborn.

"So there were nine?" Harry said, after he paused to count.

"Yes, nine for the nine Dark Riders."

"Dark Riders?" Ron said.

"Dark Riders were once Kings, until Sauron gave them rings of power. They were overcome by the rings, and now are neither living nor dead."

"Like Dementors," Hermione said.

"Dementors?" Celeborn said, confused.

"They're guards for the jail where we come from," she explained.

"My Lord," said an elf, bowing as he came in. "They are here." Celeborn stood up, so Harry did too.

"You three wait here. I will bring someone to see you after everything settles down," he instructed. Harry sat down again, and they waited.

After almost an hour, Celeborn came back, but this time he wasn't alone. Behind him stood a man. The man had shoulder length brown hair, and a rugged beard. He had many swords and knives, even though he looked tough, there was a look of sadness in his eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up when they entered. The man froze, not knowing what to think.

"Aragorn, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Celeborn said. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione; they hadn't told Celeborn their names, so how did he know? From their facial expressions, they were thinking the same thing. Aragorn (at least that's what Harry and Ron thought his name was) bowed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione bowed in suit.

"Celeborn, who are they?" Aragorn asked in elvish.

"These young people were sent here by Gandalf," Celeborn replied in the common-tongue.

"Gandalf? I thought he fell."

"He did fall. His death was pre-seen. That gave him a chance to decide how to help. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been sent here to assist the Fellowship in your journey." Aragorn looked very confused. Ron then noticed the necklace around his neck. I seemed to be made of diamonds in an unknown shape to him.

"That necklace would be perfect for Hermione," he thought. "But it'll be almost impossible to get her one."

"Celeborn, how are these people to help us? They are so young." Aragorn said in elvish.

"Do you not trust Gandalf's judgment? They were sent here by him," replied Celeborn.

"I don't know, Celeborn. It's a dangerous journey," Aragorn said. Hermione stood up, and handed him the envelope given to her by Professor Dumbledore.

"Lord Aragorn. This was given to me for you. It might make things slightly clearer," she said. Aragorn cautiously took the envelope, and opened it. He scanned the letter, and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Very well," he said. "Come with me." They stood up, and pulled on their backpacks. The one thing Aragorn couldn't understand was their strange clothing.

The four walked for a while, until they came to the rest of the Fellowship. He stopped, and the three stopped behind him. Aragorn cleared his throat, and everyone looked up.

"Gandalf's death was seen by Elrond," he started. "He has sent three young people from another world to help us." He motioned towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "There mentor was a friend of Gandalf's, and they are the best of their kind." Hermione blushed. Dumbledore had chosen them out of all the students at Hogwarts to help Middle-Earth. Harry and Ron obviously didn't understand the importance of the situation.

"Welcome," said a short person, who looked like a child as he stood up. He had curly, deep brown hair. "I am Frodo Baggins."

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," Harry said. He held out his hand, and Frodo shook it.

"At last, something normal around here," Harry said to himself.

"This is Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took," Frodo went on, pointing to three other people that were his size. All three had curly hair, but Sam's was light brown, Merry's was closer to a blonde, and Pippin's looked more auburn. Everyone else introduced themselves. Harry and Ron knew it would take a while to get the names right, but Hermione didn't need any introductions. She knew everyone, because of their species. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all hobbits. Legolas was an elf. Gimli a dwarf. And Boromir and Aragorn were men. The only thing was Boromir and Aragorn looked a lot alike.

"They _are_ both men of Gondor," she thought. "I don't have to get used to Boromir, he'll be dead soon anyway." Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying to herself. It was like most of the wizarding-world's reaction to Sirius' death.

Harry picked up on the melancholy aura around them. Deciding that the Fellowship was still grieving, he sat next to Merry to talk. Merry reminded him a lot like Fred and George.

"Oh God!" he thought. "The Weasley's! What if time on Earth doesn't stop, and the Weasley's think we're dead?"

"Harry, Harry? What's wrong?" Merry asked.

"Oh, what? Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"Do you mind if I ask what about?"

"It's complicated. Maybe another time." Merry accepted Harry answer, and kept talking. The mournful tone of the elves' singing surrounded everyone. When asked what they were saying, Legolas didn't want to say.

"For me, the death is too near," he replied. Ron was uncomfortable around everyone else. These people were quiet. Sure, a good friend of theirs had just died, but they paid no attention to him. Harry had gone off with Merry, or was it Pippin? Ron couldn't tell them apart. He heard footsteps next to him, and looked up to find Hermione.

"Do you mind?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Sure, go ahead," he mumbled. Hermione slipped her arm into his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just slightly uncomfortable being here. I mean, there has to a reason we're here. A reason that we benefit from," Ron said in a low voice.

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Dumbledore wouldn't just send us here, with no warning, and next to no explanation. There's a hidden lesson or something here, and we have to find out what it is."

"Ronald Weasley that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" Hermione said into his ear.

"Shut-it, 'Mione."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" he asked. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Nothing."

"I know you better then that. Whenever something's seriously wrong, you burry your face in a book-"

"I'm always reading, how can you tell the difference?" Hermione retorted.

"More so then usual," finished Ron.

"Oh, oops."

"Now, what's wrong?" asked Ron again.

"You know that book I was reading?"

"You mean that really long muggle one you read at least once a year?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, we're in it," she said flatly.

"Wait, we're in it?" he said loudly.

"Shh! If anyone knows, then they could try to change what happens to benefit them. You can only tell Harry, when no one else is around. If Sauron, the Dark Lord, finds out what happens. Then, it would be disastrous for everyone."

"So, what do you do?"

"Just let things run their course."

"Can you tell me what happens?"

"No, too risky. We might be overheard. I can give you the book, and show you where we are. That's about it." Ron groaned.

"So I have to read it?"

"Unless you have some other use for a book." Hermione said. She then sat up to get the book. Ron snatched it out of her hands, and looked at the cover.

"Don't let anyone see the cover. Enchant it, so it looks like something else." Ron pulled out his wand, and made Hermione's book look like a regular red leather-bound book. Hermione placed a kiss on Ron's cheek, and got up to leave.

"Remember," she said. "We're in Lothlorien." Ron nodded, and started skimming the Table of Contents.

"Lady Hermione, may I speak with you?" Aragorn asked. Hermione nodded, and walked over to him.

"Lady Hermione-."

"Please, just Hermione. You don't have to use such formalities," Hermione added quickly.

"Okay, Hermione. The letter that you gave me said that Gandalf sent you. How is that possible? He fell," asked Aragorn.

"He did, and I'm deeply sorry for your lose. Harry, Ron, and I lost a dear friend just a few months ago. Harry was hit the hardest."

"Would it grieve you if I asked how your friend died?"

"Actually, his death was much like Gandalf's. He fell; Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to a father. Harry's parents were killed when he was a baby. He blamed himself for Sirius' death."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I would like to ask you where you three are from. You don't sound like you're from around here."

"We are from another planet, if you believe it. We are best friends from a school on another planet. I don't even know where it is compared to Middle-Earth."

"You seem to have some knowledge of our world, being a person from somewhere else. How did that happen?"

"I am sorry, Lord Aragorn-."

"It's Aragorn; nobody calls me 'Lord'."

"I am sorry; Aragorn, but I can't tell you. It's too dangerous. Maybe, when everything is over, I will tell you." When Hermione turned to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Aragorn asked, "Do you know what is to happen to us? Do you know our future?" There was a tear in Hermione's eyes. Aragorn had a right to know, but she couldn't tell him. It was too dangerous.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen," she said quietly. She then left, leaving Aragorn alone to talk to Boromir. Boromir was sitting at the base of a tree, looking quite scared. True, the woods were safe, but that couldn't stop the fear of the Lady of the Wood. Galadriel was dangerous, but dangerous like most elves. She could see inside your mind, tell you what you didn't want to hear, but was true.


	4. The Lady's Gifts

4. The Lady's Gifts

That night, Hermione slept peacefully. She didn't have to worry about school, or any attacks on Hogwarts. Early in the morning, she felt herself being shaken.

"Hermione. Hermione, we have to leave now," Harry said quietly. Hermione rolled over, and sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching.

"Early. Aragorn said that we had to leave early. Uruks are following us, or something like that," explained Harry. Hermione nodded, and began to roll up her blankets.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, the best I've slept in a while. I felt safe, like nothing could happen to me here."

"Nothing _can_ happen to you here, or at Hogwarts."

"What about the Sorcerer's Stone, or the Chamber of Secrets? I didn't want to go back after that. I never told you guys that, but I was scared to death of what would happen to me the following year."

"But nothing happened. Everything almost worked out that year. Lupin and I found Sirius, and found out that he was innocent."

"But Peter escaped, and that led to Cedric's death the following year," Hermione added hotly.

"We'll talk about this another time. We really have to leave," Harry said quickly. He then got up to help Aragorn. Hermione rolled her eyes; Harry was avoiding the fact that she was right. Hogwarts might be the safest place in the wizarding world, but Lothlorien was by far the safest place in Middle-Earth. Next to Rivendell.

Everyone was ready pretty quickly. Something was off about Frodo. He couldn't seem to look anyone in the eye. The Fellowship, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gathered by the shores of a river. One by one, almost everyone was presented a gift. Galadriel took Aragorn to the side, and spoke to him in elvish. Nobody but Legolas knew what they were saying; Galadriel was telling Aragorn about her granddaughter, Arwen. Arwen was dying, her immortality was gone, but Aragorn was protected by her love. Legolas was given a beautiful new bow; Hermione had never seen such a beautiful weapon. To Merry and Pippin, the Lady of the Wood gave them each a dagger. Frodo received a phial.

"May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out," she said to him. The phial looked like a light bulb, almost. Carved into the glass was a beautiful meaningless design. Sam received a small wooden box, and elven rope. Nobody knew what Gimli was given, for what could an elf give to a dwarf? To Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Galadriel gave them each a sword. To Hermione, she also provided a map of Middle-Earth.

"For I know that you are unprepared for your journey. May these swords prove good use for you," she explained. They accepted the swords, and bowed in thanks. It was uncomfortable for Harry and Ron to bow so much, but Hermione had explained that it showed respect.

Waiting by the shores were four canoes. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam got into one canoe; Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in another; Legolas and Gimli in the third; and Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the last one. Galadriel also provided lambas bread for everyone. Legolas explained that lambas bread was sweet bread.

"One small bite," he said. "Is enough to fill the stomach of a large man." Ron laughed when the elf left. Merry and Pippin had had their fair share of the bread.

"Who's going to steer our canoe?" Harry asked as he placed his bag in the bottom of the boat, next to Ron's.

"I will," offered Hermione, coming up behind the boys.

"What do you know about boating?" Ron demanded.

"I used to go canoeing with my cousins. I had to learn how the steer, because they were too little. So unless you want to slow everyone else down, I should be in the back," she retorted.

"Fine, whatever," Ron muttered.

"Are you sure that you can handle the canoe, Lady Hermione?" Boromir asked. Hermione noticed the Scottish-burr in his accent. Aragorn talked the same way, only Boromir spoke with a thicker accent.

"I'll be fine. And please, no formalities. I prefer just Hermione," she replied.

"You'll be okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, I've canoed before. I also don't trust Harry and Ron." Boromir smiled.

"They are your friends. Why would you not trust them?"

"They don't know how to steer a boat, I'm afraid that they'd tip it or something."

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would tell me where you're from. I don't recognize your accent."

Hermione explained, "If you would believe me, we, Harry, Ron, and I are from another world. We were sent here for a reason by a friend of Gandalf's." At first, Boromir looked like he didn't know what to make of Hermione's story.

"A friend of Gandalf's? What, may I ask, is your task?" asked Boromir.

"To help you."

"Me?"

"Not just you, but the Fellowship, and anyone else you may encounter on the quest to destroy the Ring."

"We should go," Aragorn said from behind them. "Lady Galadriel said that Saruman has created an army, we need to leave." Boromir helped Hermione into the back of the canoe. Ron shot them a dirty glance, but Hermione ignored him. Harry and Ron got into the canoe, and they were off.

Hermione proved to be fairly good at handling the canoe. Much better then Ron or Harry. The Fellowship rode silently down the river. At one point, Aragorn pointed out two large statues on either side of the river.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old…my kin," he said to himself, but Hermione, who was next to him, heard. Aragorn was starting to accept to fact that he was King. She didn't know if time had proved its worth, or if it was because of the Ring. Aragorn knew that if he had the Ring, he would fall to the same fate that Isildur had faced. Death. The statues were beautiful. They were hundreds, maybe a thousand feet tall. Each with a crown on their head, and an arm extended. As if to say, "Stop, danger lies ahead." It was true. Hermione knew the fate of the Fellowship. Boromir will die in battle, like a true man of Gondor would like to fall. Merry and Pippin would become captives of Saruman, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would rush off to rescue them. Frodo and Sam will leave, continuing on the quest alone. Only to be joined by Gollum. The Fellowship's fate would be tragic, but only for a few months. They will be reunited in the end. Hopefully. Hermione didn't know if the books and reality would be the same, she could only prepare herself, and pray that things would stay the same.

Late that afternoon, they stopped for the day.

"We will hide the boats, and continue by night," Aragorn explained. Legolas began to talk to him in a low voice. Hermione pulled her bag out of the boat. In the process, her wand fell out of her pocket.

Sam picked it up, and asked, "What is this?" Hermione stole a glance at Harry and Ron, who both shrugged.

"My wand," she replied.

"Wand?"

"Yeah, it's what I do magic with."

"Magic? Are you a wizard?" Everyone was looking at her now.

"No, I'm a witch. Wizards are guys."

"So Harry and Ron are-." Started Gimli.

"Wizards. Yeah," Harry cut in. Gimli looked at him.

"Like Gandalf," Aragorn said quietly

"Yes and no," Hermione explained. "We use wands instead of staffs. Also, we have to go to school to learn how to use magic. We are the same though. There are some evil witches and wizards."

"Evil? How so?" Aragorn asked. He was trying to start a fire using the wood Merry had brought.

"Aragorn, I can get a fire going," Ron said, crouching down next to the man. Ron pointed his wand at the pile of wood, and said, "Incendio." Flames shot out of the end of his wand, lighting the wood on fire. Aragorn was shocked. This wasn't the same type of magic Gandalf had used.

"We will have to get used to magic, now. Gandalf's magic was different. As Hermione explained," he said.

"Gandalf didn't use his magic like Ron just did. He only used it when he needed it," Legolas pointed out.

"It's not that we use our magic all the time, we just know how to do a larger variety of spells and charms," explained Harry.

"Like what?" Merry asked. Harry now had his full attention.

"Your best bet would be to ask Hermione," Ron replied.

"Where is she?" Pippin asked.

"Frodo's gone too," Aragorn said. He looked around. "Boromir's not here either." Sam was now sitting up, looking around.

"I'll go find him," Aragorn offered, and he was gone.


	5. The Battle of Amon Henn

5. The Battle of Amon Hen

Hermione, meanwhile, was watching in horror as Boromir tried to take the Ring from Frodo. She wanted to intervene, but was afraid of the Gondor warrior. So, Hermione stayed in her hiding space behind a tree. Frodo slipped on the Ring, and disappeared. Boromir cried out in anguish, pleading the Frodo for forgiveness. Aragorn found Frodo, who backed away in fear. Hermione rushed up behind the hobbit.

"Frodo," Aragorn started.

"It has taken Boromir" said Frodo flatly.

"Where is the ring?" Frodo backed away from Aragorn, and into Hermione.

"Stay away!" he cried out.

"I swore I would protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo demanded. Aragorn knew he could not. He was subject to a weakness to the Ring. Whether he wanted to or not, Aragorn was destined to fall for the Ring, if it was in his power. Aragorn then set Frodo free, knowing it would be the only way his would be safe.

Just after Frodo asked Aragorn to look after Sam, Aragorn froze. Frodo pulled out Sting, it was glowing blue.

"Uruks," Hermione said quietly.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled. "Run! Both of you!"

"I'm not going! My job is to help!" Hermione replied.

"I'm telling you to run!" Aragorn said. Frodo was gone. Hermione pulled out her sword. The sheath was hidden under her navy blue robes.

"I'm fighting with you, Aragorn."

"It's too dangerous. Please go!" But Hermione persisted. Time was running out. The Uruks were now at the top of the hill. Pulling out his sword, Aragorn prepared to face the wrath of Saruman. Hermione stood about a hundred yards away, ready to fight.

Ron had noticed that Hermione had been gone for a while, but when he went to leave, Legolas stopped him.

"We are under attack, I can hear them. Come! We must save Frodo!" he explained. The remainder of the Fellowship grabbed their weapons, and ran towards Amon Hen. On their way to Aragorn and Frodo, the group encountered another group of Uruks. Merry and Pippin were somehow separated from everyone else. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands, ready to fight.

"Maybe dueling will come in handy. The only thing that that air-head Lockheart taught us that will come in handy," Ron said quietly to Harry. Harry smiled, and began to take out the Uruks. He had never seen anything like the creatures. They were large and muscular, with white hands imprinted on their armor. They were black, with long, dark, greasy hair, and menacing fangs.

"Um, mate," Ron said. "I don't think our wands will be much use here."

"I think you're right," replied Harry. The friends then pulled out their swords. Harry noticed some writing on the blade of his. "Godric Gryffindor," it read.

"Um, Ron," he said. Ron looked at the blade.

"How did Galadriel get that?" he asked. Harry couldn't reply, the Uruks were a here. Ron was afraid, for he had never even held a sword. Harry had used one in the Chamber of Secrets, but that had been almost 4 years ago. This was the same sword, but it felt different. If something went wrong whilst Harry had the sword, then there would be problems in not only Middle-Earth, but maybe his world too. Harry swung the sword at the first Uruk that came at him. When Ron did the same thing, he actually killed the beast. Something was wrong; they actually had some skill with the sword. This couldn't be right.

Hermione was equally surprised when she began to help Aragorn fight. She knew how to fight, but had never even been near a sword before. She and Aragorn were forced to flee up the steps of the structure near them. The steps led up to a platform, where she and Aragorn pushed the Uruks off, after they were injured. After the majority of Uruks had been taken care of, Hermione heard a horn.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The Horn of Gondor. Come!" yelled Aragorn. He led Hermione in the direction of the horn. This was it, the moment Hermione had been dreading. The death of Boromir. She had been avoiding him, trying not to get close, but that didn't mean that the Fellowship wasn't close to him. Boromir was as important as anyone else with them, and his death would take a lasting effect on Aragorn.

Hermione rushed towards the sound of the horn with Aragorn. They arrived just in time to see Merry and Pippin being carried off by Uruks, and the Uruk Lurtz about to shoot Boromir with a fourth arrow. Aragorn charges him, and they begin to fight. Harry and Ron come stumbling out from behind Hermione. Hermione whirls around, sword drawn. She then notices a deep gash on Harry's arm, and Ron limping. Aragorn, meanwhile, makes a final blow, cutting off Lurtz's head.

"What's wrong with Boromir?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"He's dying. The Uruks have taken Merry and Pippin," she explained. Ron noticed a tear slip down her cheek.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Sarumon knows that a hobbit has the Ring, but he doesn't know which one, so they took both."

"But where's Sam and Frodo?" Ron asked.

"Aragorn let them go. They're going to Mordor, to the Mountain of Fire to destroy the Ring." Hermione turned to face Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli had since joined them. Gimli's expression was hard to read, but Legolas looked like he was confused and sad. Boromir, the Son of Gondor was dead.

Harry and Hermione each slung one of Ron's arms around their shoulders, and helped him back to the boats. Aragorn had carried Boromir, and Legolas collected tributes from his last battle. Together, with the help of Harry, they put everything in a boat. At his head was his shield, and with him, was Orc arrows, his sword, and the Horn of Gondor. The horn had been broken in two, but was included none-the-less. After that, they sent Boromir's body off the nearby waterfall. Afterwards, Hermione asked Ron what had happened to him.

"We were running because we heard the horn. I tripped over a log, which is pretty stupid, but we were afraid that something was wrong with you," he explained.

"I was fine. I was with Aragorn. I was worried about you," replied Hermione.

Aragorn came up to Ron, and said, "Let me see your leg." Ron rolled up his pants leg under his robe. Aragorn gently ran his hand over it.

"It appears broken. I can put it in a splint, but not much else," he explained.

"I can heal it," Hermione spoke up as she pulled out her wand.

"How?" asked Aragorn.

"I know a spell. Don't worry, I won't get rid of all your bones," Hermione added when she saw Ron's face.

"What does that mean?" Legolas asked. Harry explained what had happened to him in his second year as Hermione healed Ron's broken leg.

"This man got rid of all the bones in your arm?" Gimli asked.

"Yeah, he was a nut case," Ron said as Hermione helped him up. When he said this though, Hermione pushed him back to the ground.

"He wasn't a nut case!" she spat. "He was just misunderstood." Sensing the tension, Aragorn said that had to leave.

"But Frodo and Sam are gone! What more is there to do?" Harry asked.

"We may not be able to help Frodo and Sam, but we can save two hobbits from a terrible fate," he replied.

"Merry and Pippin? What's happened to them?" Harry asked.

"They were taken by the Uruks. We must hurry if we hope to catch them before they reach Sarumon," said Aragorn.


	6. Rohirrium

Chapter 6: Rohirrium

The six companions began to run. Aragorn, being the amazing tracker that he was, quickly picked up the Uruk's trail.

"Legolas! What do your elf-eyes see?" he called out. Legolas had run ahead to scope out the terrain around them.

"The Uruks have turned north. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas replied.

"Sarumon," Aragorn said under his breath.

"Sarumon?" Harry asked Hermione. "Who's that?"

"He's like Voldemort. In a way. He's helping the creator of the Ring of Power to destroy the race of men," she replied.

"You seem to know a lot about our world, but we know nothing of yours," Gimli said from behind the trio.

"Now isn't the best time. Maybe some other day," Hermione said simply. Gimli shrugged, and they kept running. They had been running for 3 days, even Harry was tired. Aragorn seemed determined to find Merry and Pippin, and save them.

Ron soon began to complain about the weight of his bag. His contained a newspaper that updated itself (a gift from Hermione), his wand, and some clothes. Hermione rolled her eyes as she took the bag. Pointing her wand at it, she muttered something under her breath.

"There," she said. "It should be fine now." Hermione then tossed Ron's bag back to him with incredible ease. When Ron caught it, he realized what she had done; she had magically made it feel empty.

'So that's why she hasn't been complaining,' he thought to himself as they began to run again.

It was day three. They had barely stopped to catch their breaths, before they began to run again. Aragorn seem determined to find, and save Merry and Pippin. As they were crossing a large field (Harry wondered how Aragorn could tell where they were. Everything looked the same to him.) when Aragorn stopped. He rushed over to a group of rocks besides them, and everyone followed in suit. Just as Hermione crouched down next to Ron, a band of men on horses came galloping past them. Aragorn stood up to confront the men.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" he yelled. The horsemen turned around, and quickly enclosed the group.

"What business to do have in the Riddermark?" asked one (who seemed to be the leader) as he dismounted his horse.

"Tell me your name, and I will tell you mine, horse master," Gimli said with an unusual amount of confidence. The leader was outraged at Gimli, but his threat was quickly silenced by Legolas. Aragorn decided to step in, and keep the peace.

"I am Aragron Son of Arathorn; this is Gimli Son of Gloin, Legolas from the Woodland realm, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They are helping us on our quest. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, their King," Aragorn explained. The leader introduced himself as Eomer, the King's nephew. He had think blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, but just barely. Eomer explained that Theoden's mind had been corrupted by Sarumon, and that he, and those who stand with him were banished.

"We are tracking the Uruks of Isengard; have you any news of them?" Harry asked him. Hermione was surprised at the courage in Harry's voice.

"The Uruks were killed during the night. We piled the bodies, and they are now burning."

"Did you see 2 hobbits?" Hermione asked, but she didn't know why.

'I know they're alive,' she told herself. 'Then why am I asking such questions?'

"We left none alive." Eomer looked towards the pillar of black smoke coming from the North. He then whistled, and called forth four horses. "These are a gift from me. May they prove you better use then their previous owners," he explained. Harry, and Aragorn got their own horses, Hermione sat behind Ron with her arms around his waist, and Gimli behind Legolas. "Look for your friends, but do not hope," Eomer said, and he was gone.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just started high school, and have been busy with work. Oh, and sorry that the chapter was so short; I didn't know what else to write. The next chapter will be longer, I'm thinking of combining two into one, so it might be really long. I promise, I'll try and have the next chapter up in a week or two. If you have any ideas, feel free to contact me, or just review. You know those are always welcome! Until next time! Bye!


	7. The White Wizard

Chapter 7: The White Wizard

Aragorn rushed towards the burning bodies that Eomer had pointed out. He seemed determined to save Merry and Pippin. Both Gimli and Legolas looked crushed; they had been very close to the two hobbits. Hermione held on even tighter to Ron as they came to the peak of the hill. Just on the other side was a large pile of burning bodies. Aragorn rushed down to the pile, and began searching. Everyone else followed his example. When all hope seemed to be lost, Gimli found something. A belt belonging to one of the hobbits. Crying out in despair, Aragorn kicked a nearby helmet over towards the forest edge. Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Merry and Pippin couldn't be dead. They turned to Hermione, but she was a master at hiding her emotions. She stood planted in place, staring at the ground.

Suddenly, Aragorn stopped. He began running towards the forest telling a tale of how the two hobbits had somehow managed to escape, and were now in the forest.

"Fangorn Forest," Hermione said under her breath. Legolas looked at her from over his shoulder. She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. She had forgotten that elves have amazing hearing.

"What is it?" Ron asked her.

"I'll tell you later. It's not safe now," she whispered.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Like I told Ron, I'll tell you later. We should go." They looked up, and found Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli heading into the forest.

Harry felt suffocated in the forest. The trees weren't that close together, it just felt musty. Like Professor Trewlaney's classroom. He didn't say anything, fearing it would be rude. He didn't have to bring up how uncomfortable the forest was Gimli did for him.

"The air is so close in here," the dwarf said, holding up his axe. The trees instantly began to groan, swaying from side-to-side.

"Gimli! Put down your axe!" Aragorn directed from ahead. Legolas then went up to Aragorn, and they began to speak in elvish.

"What are they saying?" Ron whispered to Hermione, but she just shrugged. She could barely hear them, but she made out three simple words, as did the rest.

"The White Wizard," Legolas said quietly, looking over his shoulder. Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes pocket; Ron and Harry followed in suit. Aragorn gave them directions on how not to let him speak; he would then put a spell on them. Hermione felt horrible, leading Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli on, making them believe that she had no clue about what was going to happen. Then, all 6 of them spun around. They were greeted by a blinding white light. Their weapons proved useless.

"You are looking for 2 young hobbits," said a powerful voice. At last, Hermione would meet Gandalf, the most powerful wizard in Middle-Earth. She even believed that he could give Professor Dumbledore a run for his money.

"Where are they?" demanded Aragorn.

The voice replied, "They passed by here the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Aragorn. The light disappeared. There, stood Gandalf. Robed in white, he looked like an angel.

"Who is that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"That, is the reason we're here, Ron. That's Dumbeldore's friend Gandalf," she replied.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short. You can check my progress at: http/ The entry is called, "Story/Fan fiction update. It has how far I am in every fan fiction. I update it pretty often. TTYL!

Tina101


	8. Edoras

**Chapter 8: Edoras**

Gandalf looked different then the grandfather-like figure he was before he fell at Moria. He had on a long white robe and now held a white staff. His hair was as long as before, with an equally long white beard, but this time the hair was neatly combed. He looked more like an angel then a wizard. He instantly spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There was an unusual sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you arrived here safely," he said to them after he had quickly spoken to Aragorn. Gandalf then lowered his voice so only the trio (and Legolas) could hear. "I trust that Albus has explained what you are to do?"

"He was very vague. All he really said was that we are to help a group of people whose friend had died," Ron explained.

"That was me. I am back now, as a new person, as I explained before. You're job, however isn't completed. Albus told me that the rest of your job, you're to figure out on your own," explained Gandalf.

"Wait, the rest of our job?" Harry asked. "I thought our job was to help out Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship. Wasn't it?"

"Part of your job was to help what's left of the Fellowship; the part you're with, and it still is. You see, we're in a war too. Our war is just as important as yours, has the same consequences if we loose, and the fate is in someone who some don't think can beat the odds." Harry nodded slightly at Gandalf's last statement.

"So, Gandalf, why are we here then?" Hermione said at last. She had been so quiet, that Ron had almost forgotten that she was with them.

"Albus wants you to figure that out on your own. As far as he's concerned, you should be here to the end, Ms. Granger, you do know when that is, correct?"  
"Yes," she said as she nodded her head slightly.

"Good then. Aragorn! We must get to Edoras and help the King!" said Gandalf loudly. He then summoned horses with the sweetest whistle Harry had ever heard. In no time at all, the 7 of them were all on horses like before, with Gandalf riding bare-back on a white stallion. The galloped across the barren plains towards a city on a large hill.

Edoras was a small city on the top of a large hill surrounded by a stone fence. When they got to the gate at the base of the hill, a green banner flew to the feet of Aragorn's horse. It was dark green with a white stallion on it. Inside the stone walls, the city was dark and sullen.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said from the back of Legolas' horse. Harry looked up to what seemed to be a large hall, and saw a lady in white standing there. Her dress swirled in the heavy winds surrounding them and her blonde hair flew around her. Before Harry could get a second glance at her, she was gone. They rode up to the bottom of a set of stone steps leading up to the hall, and dismounted their horses. They were greeted at the doors to the hall by 3 soldiers.

"We will need your weapons," said one with a red beard and long read hair. Reluctantly, everyone gave up their weapons. Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept their wands; to the untrained eye, they looked like twigs picked up in the forest. Gandalf smiled when he saw Ron's wand sticking out of the folds of his robe. When the man tried to take Gandalf's staff, Gandalf explained that it was a walking stick. The man seemed satisfied with the answer, and allowed them to enter the hall.

The hall was large, and dark. On the far end sat an old man on a throne. He looked like he had withered away, and just his shell was left. To his right sat a pale man with long dark hair, each Hogwarts student was instantly reminded of Professor Snape. The man to the right of the throne turned to the other on the throne, and began to whisper in his ear. He looked like a snake.

"You are not welcome," the man on the throne said. His voice seemed distant, and foreign. The other man got up, and walked towards Gandalf, explaining to him that he is calling at such a late hour, or that's how Harry and Ron heard it.

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," spat Gandalf. He then revealed his staff. The man wielded away in terror.

"I told you to take his staff!" he said to the guards in the hall. When the guards came forward to confiscate the staff, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli kept them away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so entranced in the fighting going on, they didn't even notice Gandalf trying to help the other man.

"Who is that?" Ron asked Hermione in a low voice.

"That's Theoden. He's the King of Rohan, the country we're in right now. He's been possessed by Sarumon, so he can control the race of man."

"Ok, so that's some pretty creepy looking King...so who's that?" Harry asked nodding at the other man who was being held down by Gimli's foot.

"That's Wormtongue. He got close to Theoden, so Sarumon could possess him. And that blonde, that's Eowyn. Her brother's the one who gave us the horses."

The trio looked in awe as Theoden changed right before their eyes. He went from the distant old man to a bright looking man in his 50's or 60's. He had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, and knowledgeable eyes. Eowyn immediately rushed forward to help her Uncle. Theoden didn't recognize her at first, but quickly did when he saw Gandalf. The happiness was short-lived. Theoden had to learn the horrible news that his son, the prince, was dead. The funeral was short, and the members of the Fellowship were gathered with Theoden and Eowyn in the Great Hall once again. Two young children had arrived, their village attacked by men from the North. Harry and Ron began to understand that Middle Earth was much like their world. There was a Dark Lord, who would kill anyone in his path to power. They were deep in thought, when Aragorn's startling words brought them back to reality.

"War is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," he said gravely.

"War?" Ron asked Hermione uncertainly. She nodded without taking her eyes of the ground.

"Why would Professor Dumbledore send us to a world in the middle of war? Our world is at war too, but we don't get any extra help," said Ron.

"I don't know Ron. I keep replaying what Dumbledore said over and over again in my head, but nothing makes sense. Like you just said, our own world is in the middle of a war, so why come here. Especially if Harry's needed back home."

Harry suggested, "Maybe time's stopped back home; it's like a timeturner or something."

"No, we destroyed all the time turners, remember? There aren't any left anywhere in the wizarding world."

"Maybe someone had one illegally," said Ron. "I mean, Rita Skeeter was an illegal animagus, and you were the only one to catch on."

"Don't think so. Ron! That newspaper I gave you as an early Christmas present, do you have it in your bag?"

"The one that updates itself daily? Yeah, I stuffed it in my bag. Why?"

"It's made to update itself no matter what. If the date's the same as when we left, then time in our world's stopped. If not, then we have a problem." Ron dropped his bag on the ground, and began fishing through it for the newspaper. He pulled it out, and looked at the date on the top.

"February 4, 1996. Guys, we left back in December," he said slowly. Hermione sank slowly to the ground, leaning up against a pillar for support.

"Why would he do this? He knows that we're needed back home, so why didn't he try to stop time or something? Ron, what does the headline say?" Ron looked at the large letters on the top of the paper.

"Five more deaths, things aren't looking very good for us." Hermione shook her head, and kept looking at the ground.

The silence was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Is everything alright? I saw that you came with Lord Aragorn, but I don't recognize where you are from," the voice said. Hermione looked up, and was face-to-face with her favorite _Lord of the Rings_ character, Eowyn.

"Everything's fine, thank you. My name's Hermione, and these are my best friends, Ron and Harry," said Hermione, standing up.

"My name is Eowyn. Welcome to Rohan," Eowyn looked around the Hall. "We will be leaving soon for Helms Deep."

"Is there anyway we can help?" asked Harry.

"The women need help gathering supplies, but you and your other friend should go talk to Aragorn."

"Then that's where we'll go. 'Mione, we'll see you later," Ron said, and he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Dumbledore knows what he's doing," he said quietly.

"Ok," she replied. She and Eowyn then went to get together supplies for the trip, while Harry and Ron went to help Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.


	9. Balrogs!

Chapter 9: Balrogs!

Hermione and Eowyn joined the women in the store rooms gathering supplies. Large trunks had been brought down, and were being filled with whatever was needed for the journey.

"Where are you from, Hermione?" Eowyn asked after a while.

"You probably won't believe me even if I told you," replied Hermione. Eowyn looked up from the food she was laying in a trunk with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, Harry, and I were sent here from another world."

"Another world?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," said Hermione. "Never mind."

"No, I believe you; you _are_ with Gandalf after all." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, we did come with Gandalf. He is a friend of the man that sent us."

"Where are you from if you are not from Middle Earth?" asked Eowyn as she closed the trunk. Hermione pulled out her wand, and continued to pack using magic. Eowyn and the other women looked at her with wonder.

"We are from a magical world. Harry, Ron, and I are magical," she said quietly.

"Like Gandalf?" someone asked.

"Gandalf's magic is different, his is from almost like a higher power, ours is taught to us. That's who sent us, someone who teaches us magic."

"Do you know why you were sent here?" Eowyn asked. Hermione shook her head. "I am sure that you will find out."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will," Hermione said quietly, and she left to find Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron were busy helping people pack to leave. Ron was surprised when he felt a delicate hand slip into his. He was relived when he turned and saw that it was Hermione.

"I thought you were helping that girl," said Harry.

"Her name is Eowyn, and I stopped. I want to help you two; keep you out of trouble," she explained.

"We're fully capable of staying out of trouble on our own!" Ron said.

"No, you're fully capable of getting into trouble on your own," retorted Hermione. Ron smiled, and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"You know," said Harry. "I think I prefer when you two would fight all the time." Hermione shrugged.

"Doesn't matter what you think, I thought you knew that," she said. Her face fell slightly when she saw King Theoden.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her.

"I can't tell you," she replied. Ron pulled her over to a secluded corner with Harry in tow.

"Come on 'Mione, why did you act so weird when you saw the King?" Harry asked her. Hermione shook her head, and laid it on Ron's shoulder. Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Something happens to him," Harry said slowly. "Am I right? Something happens to him?" Hermione shook her head.

"He dies. Not yet, near the end of everything, he's killed in a battle," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" asked Ron.

"Legolas as amazing hearing, even though we can't see him, that doesn't mean that he can't hear us," she explained.

"What else happens?" asked Harry.

"I can't tell you!" Hermione snapped. "It's too dangerous! I've already told you that! If anyone here in Rohan finds out what I've just told you, they'll try to change it! It's not meant to be changed; it's _supposed_ to happen like this. It's like why you can't go back and stop your parent's deaths, they were _supposed_ to die, whether you like it or not." Without saying another word, Hermione stormed off. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry looked shocked at what Hermione had just said. Ron read his face.

"Don't worry about what she said, mate. Hermione's just really stressed out about everything," he said.

Harry shook his head. "'Mione's right. My parents were supposed to die, and if anyone finds out what Hermione said, they'll try and change it. It's, it's like Sirius," he added quietly. Ron patted his shoulder, and went off to make sure Hermione was alright.

Hermione stormed off from Ron and Harry, and found Eowyn. She was busy helping people get ready for the long journey. Her long, wavy blonde hair fell down to her waist.

"Eowyn," Hermione said. "Is there anyway I could help?" Eowyn turned around.

"I'm afraid not. We are just about prepared to leave. You should probably go tell your friends, so they don't get left behind," replied Eowyn. Hermione turned around, and saw Harry and Ron walking towards Aragorn. Their horses had been fed, and were ready for the journey. One was also being provided for Hermione. It was a simple brown horse, but was very strong.

Theoden began to lead his people out of the city to Helm's Deep. Hermione mounted her horse, and trotted up alongside Harry and Ron.

"You okay?" Ron asked her when he saw her.

"I think so. It's a little bit awkward, that's all," replied Hermione.

The trail was long and tedious. Aragorn had dismounted his horse, and was walking besides it, talking lightly with Eowyn. Hermione found herself mysteriously tired, but pushed her fatigue to the back of her mind. Harry and Ron were talking about Middle Earth in general. Ron had begun to read _The Lord of the Rings_ books, which had surprised his girlfriend that he actually picked the book up. He was trying to explain to Harry the basic background of each character, but there were too many to count. Even though Legolas was off scouting some distance ahead of the group, Hermione was afraid that someone would overhear their conversation.

"Be careful what you say, Ron," she directed. "People might overhear you."

"Why are you so worried about what I say?" demanded Ron. Hermione nudged her horse forward, so she was directly next to Ron.

"If someone hears what happens before it's done, then things could go drastically wrong. All I want you to do is be careful. Please, for me?" Hermione pleaded. Ron obliged, and went back to talking to Harry.

After another hour, Hermione got off of her horse to stretch her legs. Eowyn held back to talk to her.

"How are you fairing?" she asked her. Hermione looked up from the ground.

"Pretty well. Helm's Deep is farther away than I thought," she replied.

"Oh, yes. We don't go there often. Only for emergencies." Hermione nodded as she dug through her saddle bag for a fresh robe.

"Eowyn," she said. "Would you mind holding my horse's reigns for a minute?"

"Of course." Eowyn took the reigns as Hermione unfastened her filthy robe. Underneath, she had on a pair of jeans, and a formfitting light blue t-shirt.

"Such unusual clothing," murmured Eowyn. "We could have provided you with some gowns if you were in need of clothing," she said louder. Hermione pulled on a fresh Hogwarts robe.

"Oh no. This is fine. It's what I'm used to wearing. If I told you something, would you believe me?" she asked.

"It depends on what you tell me."

"Harry, Ron, and I are magical."

"Magical like Gandalf the White?" Eowyn looked _very _confused.

"In a way." Hermione pulled out her wand. "We use wands in replacement of staffs. The principles of our magic differ also, but yes, in a way, our magic is like Gandalf's." Eowyn looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the mysterious people that had arrived with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf were magical also!

"The times are unusual, and for that reason, I don't doubt your tale," Eowyn said with caution.

Meanwhile, Ron noticed Legolas looking at something at a distance with a curious look. Something didn't seem right. Suddenly, Legolas was yelling.

"We're under attack!" shouted Aragorn. Hermione immediately mounted her horse, and pulled up next to Ron and Harry.

"Lady Hermione, I cannot allow you to fight. It is too dangerous. I want you to help my niece to led the people to the deep," Theoden said in a powerful voice. His voice made it seem like his word was final, yet there also seemed to be a slight leniency towards Hermione. Theoden rode off the Eowyn who was about to mount her horse. The two began to argue, but Eowyn eventually began to give in.

Ron pressed his lips against Hermione's briefly. Hermione was shocked, but began to kiss him back.

"You be careful, both of you," she said quietly, and she left without another word to help Eowyn. The people were in a panic, because of the sudden attack. They looked to Eowyn, who began to lead them in the direction of Helm's Deep. Hermione urged the horse forward, and helped people along.

With much anger, Hermione left the battle behind. What confused her even more was the fact that the battle wasn't in the book. She began to worry if her knowledge _was_ really useful here in Middle Earth.

Helm's Deep was cut out of a large cliff in Rohan. A long brick pathway led the people up to the massive gates. Inside, there were refugees all over the place. They would find an empty spot on the streets, and stay there. They parted when they saw Hermione come in on her horse. She felt so tall and powerful next to the sad looks given to her by the people of Rohan. Hermione dismounted her horse in front of the Great Hall, and began to help Eowyn settle in the new occupants of the deep.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try not to let it happen again! I've been busy with chorus, school, and I'm posting my original stories at (I use the same penname Tina101 if you want to check them out!) Until next time!

Tina101


	10. The Battle of Helms Deep

Chapter 10: The Battle of Helm's Deep

Things were chaotic at the deep. People all over the place, and Eowyn mad at her uncle for not allowing her to fight. Hermione tried to make the best of her free time by helping others. Many people were just frightened of what was turning into a war. They were afraid that they weren't safe at Helm's Deep either. It seemed like forever before the men returned from the fight with the balrogs. Hermione was deeply worried, because the battle wasn't in the books. Ron and Harry rode up to Hermione on their horses, looking _very_ tired. Hermione looked around…someone seemed to be missing.

"Aragorn. Where is Aragorn?" she asked Ron as he dismounted his horse. Ron pulled her into an warm embrace.

"He's gone, Hermione," he whispered into her hair. "He fell off of a cliff while fighting with an orc." Hermione backed away in disbelief.

"This can't be right. Something's wrong here. He's supposed to be King!" she snapped. Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will work on in the end, you'll see 'Mione, things always do," he said. A young boy came over, and offered to take care of their two horses. Ron and Harry obliged, because Hermione looked so stressed out, they were afraid to leave her. A dark shadow suddenly fell over her face.

"We have to get ready," she said quietly. "There will be a great battle here." Hermione's voice was barely audible over the noise of the refugees.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron tried to go on with their lives in the deep. Eowyn was very distraught over Aragorn's death too. Hermione kept telling herself that things weren't right, that Aragorn _does_ become King in the end, but after a few days, she began to doubt everything around her. One day, Ron pulled her off to a secluded part of the deep, so they could be alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. Hermione rested her head in Ron's lap, and nearly fell asleep. Ron had pulled out his newspaper, and began to read aloud.

"We need to find a way to get back, 'Mione," he said to her. "Things aren't looking good for our side. You-Know-Who's becoming more powerful everyday that we're gone." Hermione opened her eyes.

"What I don't get is _why_ Dumbledore would send us to Middle Earth even though it could be deadly to so many people in our world," she said quietly. Ron ran his fingers through Hermione's wavy, dirty blonde hair. "It just doesn't make sense. There _must_ be a reason as to why we're here, and I'm just missing it!"

"Don't get yourself all upset. Right now, we have Aragorn's death to worry about. With him gone, any battles we face are going to become even more difficult to fight." Hermione shook her head.

"That's the other thing that I don't get. Aragorn can't be dead. It's called _Return of the King_, he comes back! But how can a dead man become King?" Hermione seemed to be talking to herself more than Ron.

A sudden commotion roused both of them to the main gate. There, was Aragorn in a horrible state atop a brown stallion. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, very confused, and followed him up to the main hall. He went straight to Legolas, who handed him something, but nobody could tell what it was. Aragorn then went to go talk to the King.

"How did he survive?" Ron said more to himself than Hermione.

"I don't know, Ron. You're guess is as good as mine," she replied. "But things make sense now. I couldn't figure out what would happen if Aragorn died. Things just wouldn't make any sense if he ended up dead. He does great things, you know." Ron kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go find Harry. He'll want to know about Aragorn."

That evening, it was announced that Helm's Deep was going to be attacked by an army of Uruks, and that all the women and children were to take cover in the caves. Hermione was furious. She wanted to fight. She wasn't going to let one of her best friends, and her boyfriend put their life on the line without her. The three of them were a team, and _someone_ had to understand that. Hermione decided to go to Aragorn. He could talk Theoden into letting her fight.

"Aragorn," she said to him as he made his way to the armory. "I want to fight. Please, you have to let me fight."

"It's too dangerous for a woman," he said simply as he continued to walk.

"We all do respect, Lord Aragorn, but I've fought in many battles, more deadly than the one tonight. My place is beside Ron and Harry. We're a team, and we need to stay a team. Please, I'm begging you." Aragorn stopped walking.

"Just this once, I guess. But don't let Lady Eowyn know. Her Uncle won't let her fight. I'm in charge of you, and I'm telling you that you can fight _just this once_. Don't ask me again in the future." A huge smile broke out across Hermione's face.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" she cried out. She then left to go and tell Harry and Ron.

Both Harry and Ron were less than thrilled about Hermione's decision to fight with them in the battle.

"No! I won't have it! This is a dangerous battle 'Mione. I don't want you to get hurt," Ron said, sternly.

"What about those battles back home? The chessboard our first year. Fighting Professor Lupin as a werewolf our third year. The Department of Mysterious last year? Do those mean nothing? Those battles where probably even more deadly, because you can do more with a wand than you can do with a sword. Control people, torture them, drive them _mad_, or even kill them. With a sword, I can only be wounded, if that."

"Or _killed_! I won't have it! You're not fighting!"

"You're not in charge of me Ronald Weasley! I'm fighting in this battle, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Hermione stalked off to get ready for the first battle she would see in Middle Earth.

"Harry, she's insane fighting in this battle! I can't believe Aragorn let her! It's too dangerous!" Ron exclaimed as soon as Hermoine was out of ear-shot. Harry fastened his sword around his waist.

"She has a point though, Ron. She's been through a lot of fighting back home, and those were probably more deadly than the one tonight," he said.

"Harry, if it was my sister that wanted to fight, would you let her? Would you honestly let Ginny fight in such a large battle like this?"

"I wouldn't have to say anything; you'd stop her from fighting before I could get a word in edge wise. Ron, Hermione's almost a grown woman. She's 18 years old. She's a legal adult in the muggle world now, along with the wizarding. Do you honestly think that she'll listen to you? You obviously don't know your girlfriend very well."

"I just don't understand why she wants to fight so badly. She's putting her life on the line when she has the choice not to."

"Hermione's never been the one to sit on the sidelines. She wants to help these people, and I don't blame her. Let's talk about something else. There's nothing more we can say to get Hermione to change her mind." Ron nodded.

Late that night, all the able bodied men stood on the top of the Deep waiting for a most-certain death. The elves from Lothlorien had come to help, boosting their numbers a little bit, but not enough to insure a victory. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on the top of the wall, waiting. No one said anything. At last, you could see the Uruks coming over the field. There were more of them than anyone could ever imagine! Hermione looked at Ron. She gave him a small kiss on the lips, and looked away. She regretted her decision to fight a little bit, but she was doing this for Eowyn too. Eowyn wasn't allowed to fight, by orders of her Uncle, and Hermione knew that she was almost representing her friend in the battle. The Uruks stopped in front of Helm's Deep, and formed ranks. No one moved at first. Suddenly, an arrow flew at one of the Uruks, killing him instantly.

"Hold fire!" Aragorn called out. It was too late though; the Battle of Helm's Deep had begun.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron fought nobly all night long. It was worse than any other battle that they had seen, including the Tasks at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. People, elves, and Uruks were falling around them left and right. After what seemed like an eternity, Theoden called out to the trio, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to retreat. A bomb, something new to Middle Earth, had breached the deep. The blast had sent Hermione flying off her feet, but she quickly stood up again.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Ron called out. Hermione nodded to her boyfriend. They went back to fighting. Hermione wasn't used to actually killing creatures. Even though they were evil, she felt _slightly_ sorry that she was the last thing the Uruk saw. Shrugging the thought off her shoulders, she went back to fighting to the best of her ability.

It was almost sunrise. The battle had raged all night, taking countless lives with it. The remaining fighters had withdrawn to the Great Hall. Hermione stood in front of the large oak doors, and took her wand out of it's safe place on the inside of her boot.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I'm buying us some time to get ready," she replied sternly.

"How much time can you give us?" asked King Theoden.

"Not much, just a minute or so. But that should be enough time to get your weapons together or get something to block the door…right?" Theoden nodded. Without saying a word, Hermione cast her spell. A silver mist shot out of her wand, and pressed against the door. She stood there firmly, biting her bottom lip, drawing blood. Harry and Ron could slowly see the energy drain from her.

"Lady Hermione, on the count of three, I want you to stop. Do you hear me?" Theoden ordered. Hermione nodded slightly. "One….two….three." Hermione lowered her wand, and almost collapsed. Ron caught her, and helped her to her feet. The soldiers watch almost in fear as a small silver otter scurried around the hall, and faded into nothing. Ron then pulled Hermione onto his brown horse, and they rushed out to meet what would seem to be their doom.

Thousands of Uruks, no tens of thousands of Uruks were all around the deep. All hope seemed to be lost, but the soldiers fought bravely. They were being led by none other than Aragorn. The sun crept up over the sandy hill, and a horn sounded. Everyone looked up, and there was Gandalf the White. Next to him was Eomer. They raced down the hill on horseback, followed by what seemed like at least a thousand men that had remained loyal to Eomer. The rest of the battle seemed like a blur to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All they really remembered was the Uruks rushing away from Helms Deep in defeat. Ron then jumped off his horse, and pulled Hermione to the ground. He then pulled her close to him, and kissed her. The Golden Trio, and their friends in Middle Earth shared embraces.

**A/N: **Yeah, um, sorry about taking _forever_ to update. I hope you can forgive me! Won't take this long (didn't I say that last time, and the time before that, and the time before that? Just checking) next time. This will be the first of a 3 part series (or 2 part, dunno yet). The next fan fiction will be introduced in the final chapter of this one. I hope you know your fantasy series! Here's a hint: 1 movie out, and 1 more coming in just over a year! Let me know what you think it is! I am now using my special Jedi Powers (shoot! Wrong fan fiction!) to make you click the "go" button and review! Until next time!

Tina101


	11. Celebration

**Chapter 11: Celebration**

A few days after the battle, everyone was happily back at Edoras celebrating the victorious win over Sarumon. Hermione and Ron watched with smiles as Merry and Pippin danced on top of one of the tables, singing about their favorite bar back home. They had recently been reunited with the two hobbits at Isengard where they had helped the Ents destroy the fortress. Hermione felt Ron slip his hand into hers, and squeeze it ever so slightly. The celebrating went on well into the night.

The men all slept in a room off the side, while Eowyn and Hermione got the Golden Hall. Ron was about to tell Hermione "goodnight", or so she thought. He suddenly grabbed her, and pulled her outside.

"Ron! Where are we going?" she asked, laughing the whole time. They stopped, and looked around. The sky was crystal clear, and mountains surrounded them. "oh, this is amazing," she breathed.

"I know, Legolas told me about the view, and I thought that you might like it," replied Ron. He then pulled her over to a secluded space, and leaned against the wall. Hermione sat between his legs. She closed her eyes, and leaned back against his chest.

"This place makes me feel so small," Ron said quietly. Hermione opened her eyes.

"But not small as in useless you mean, right? I mean, we're going to help Harry in the battle against You-Know-Who, we're going to be pretty important when we get back home," she said.

"_If_ we get back home you mean."

"We'll get back home. I'm sure of it." Ron kissed her neck. She was wearing a beautiful gown, provided by Eowyn. It was a light blue with a silver trim, and a stooping neckline. She wore her hair in a braid down her back, and had on a simple silver chain. It was the chain he had given her when he had asked her out just a few weeks earlier.

"'Mione, could I tell you something?" Hermione shifted slightly.

"Anything," she whispered.

"I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but ever since our first year, I've had more than just a crush on you. I love you, Hermione." Hermione was speechless. She took Ron's face in her heads, and her lips slammed against his in a deeply passionate kiss. Ron pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you too," she whispered. Ron had a goofy smile on his face. Hermione laughed, and curled up against him.

After a few minutes, he said, "I've been reading that book you gave me. Maybe reading isn't that bad. I actually knew what was going to happen yesterday, but I don't know much more than Pi-"

"Shh…." Hermione ordered, pressing her finger up against his lips. "Listen." Not that far away, they could hear Aragorn and Legolas talking quietly. Suddenly, the pair stopped talking, and rushed inside. "We should wait a minute or two before we go in," she said. Ron nodded.

After a few more minutes, the couple silently slipped inside. Pippin was lying on the floor, talking to Gandalf. He seemed very upset, and nobody knew what to do. When Harry saw Ron and Hermione come inside, he slipped over to where they were standing.

"Where have you two been? Pippin just grabbed that orb, and started to scream. The screaming woke me up," he said quietly.

"We were outside talking. When I heard Aragorn and Legolas rush inside, I knew what was happening, and we decided to wait a minute so we wouldn't get caught up in it. That orb is called a Palantir, and Sauron has one. They're dangerous, maybe even deadly. That's why I told Ron that we should wait," explained Hermione. The trio was so caught up in Pippin that they didn't notice that Legolas had heard what they had been talking about.


	12. Confessions

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

The next day, Hermione watched as Gandalf and Pippin rushed off to Gondor to tell the Steward, Denathor, what the hobbit had seen in the palantir. Hermione walked around the peaceful city of Edors. The wind blew her pale blue gown around her body. Eowyn had been kind enough to find her gowns that fit her comfortably. Hermione was deep in her own thoughts about what was yet to come, and why they had been sent here when she felt a strong hand spin her around. She gasped, but then calmed down when she saw that it was Legolas.

"Oh, Legolas, you startled me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Lady Hermione-" started Legolas.

"Please, just Hermione."

"Alright, Hermione. Could I please have a word with you? It's actually pretty important. If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Last night, I heard you talking with Harry and Ron." The color began to drain from Hermione's face. "I heard you tell them that you knew what was going to happen to Pippin. I was wondering how you knew what was going to happen? Was it just instinct after you saw him react to the palantir before, or was it something else? I also have another question. If you don't mind that is. I seem to be asking you quite a few of them."

"Oh, no. It's okay. You can ask me questions."

"Well, not much is known about you and your friends. You just seem to show up in Lothlorien, hand Aragorn a letter, and all of a sudden, you're part of the Fellowship. To me, there's something you're hiding. Where are you from, Lady Hermione?"

"I am from London, England. Harry is from Surrey, and Ron is from Devon, England. We're from a completely different world. Actually, two different worlds. Magical, and non-magical worlds. In the non-magical world, where Harry and I are originally from, Middle-Earth, and everything happening around us right this second is in a trilogy of books. _That's_ how I know what's going to happen next. I've read the books." Legolas shook his head in disbelief.

"Books?" he said. "If you were sent here with previous knowledge of our fate, is it that horrible? Are you here to change what is to become of us?"

"No. I'm not going to tell you what will happen, but I will tell you one thing. Ron, Harry, and I aren't sure about why we're here. Right now, we're in the middle of a _huge_ battle between good and evil ourselves. We can't afford to be here, no offense to you or anything, it's just that Harry is needed back home, and time didn't stop when we came here. Our friends and family members are being killed everyday, and we could stop it fairly quickly if we were home, but we have to figure out why we were sent here first. I've thought about it every night, but it just doesn't make sense."

"You weren't told anything before you came to Middle-Earth?"

"We were told a little bit. We were told that…" Hermione had to stop and think. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since she stood in Professor Dumbledore's office being told that she, Ron, and Harry would be sent to a secret location to help some people in need. "We were told that my knowledge about where we were going would help. We were also told that we were joining a group of people who had just lost someone close to them."

"When we lost Gandalf the Grey in Moria. You three joined us right after that. I should have noticed something about that," Legolas said quietly.

"We thought our job was to help you cope with the death of Gandalf the Grey, and then we'd be home again in a few days. I should have known better. Dumbledore-"

"I'm sorry….Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore, our mentor basically. He doesn't work like that. He just doesn't send us off for any reason what so ever. We always have to gain from the experience. We have to learn something, usually something that will help us in the last stand against Lord Voldemort." When Hermione saw Legolas' confused face, she added, "The Dark Wizard that killed Harry's parents. He now wants to kill Harry; it's part of a prophecy. We're not supposed to know about it, but Harry told us a few weeks before we came. The only person that doesn't know is Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and Harry's girlfriend."

"The red-headed young lady that Harry's always looking at. At least a very detailed drawing of her."

"A photo, yes."

Ron calling Hermione interrupted the two. She rolled her eyes, and waited for him to catch up with them.

"'Mione, what's up?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I was just explaining to Legolas about where we're actually from. He heard us talking last night," replied Hermione. Ron looked at the elf.

"Don't worry, Ron. I won't tell anyone. I realize how dangerous it can be. I don't want to know what happens either. People can't see into the future for a reason. So they can't try and change what's to happen. I'll leave you two alone now. I believe I have some work to do around here. I have a feeling that we will be leaving soon for battle." Without saying another word, Legolas left.

"Wow, how did he find out?" Ron asked, looping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Like I said before, he overheard us talking when Pippin was having that fit. Elves have really good eyesight and hearing. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out. I'm just glad that he didn't pressure us into telling him what's going to happen." Ron kissed her shoulder where her skin was exposed.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere where we can talk alone," he whispered in her ear. Hermione laughed.

"Why, Ronald Weasley do I have the feeling that you don't want to talk alone, but make-out?" she asked him, laughing.

"Um…because that's true," he replied. Hermione laughed as Ron pulled her over to a secluded part of the town. It wasn't really like her to kiss her boyfriend like that in public, but she needed some time to relax, and she did for a while when she was with him.

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry, another short chapter, but I'm updating for often…right? So, yeah, while waiting for the next chapter, you can push that little button that says "go" and review this _very_ short chapter! But remember, more battles are coming up, and Hermione doesn't like to be left on the sidelines! Also, the sequel involves another fantasy series. The main characters from the other series don't really like witches, and one of the books was just made into a movie. Now that I've done everything but tell you where the sequel takes place, I'll go now!

Tina101


End file.
